151 References
Allen, M. R., J. F. B. Mitchell, and P. A. Stott, 2013: Test of a decadal climate forecast. Nature Geosci., 6, 243–244. *AMAP, 2009: Summary – The Greenland Ice Sheet in a Changing Climate: Snow, Water, Ice and Permafrost in the Arctic (SWIPA). Arctic Monitoring and Assessment Programme (AMAP), 22 pp. *Armour, K. C., I. Eisenman, E. Blanchard-Wrigglesworth, K. E. McCusker, and C. M. Bitz, 2011: The reversibility of sea ice loss in a state-of-the-art climate model. Geophys. Res. Lett., 38. *Arrhenius, S., 1896: On the influence of carbonic acid in the air upon the temperature of the ground. Philos. Mag., 41, 237–276. *Baede, A. P. M., E. Ahlonsou, Y. Ding, and D. Schimel, 2001: The climate system: An overview. In: Climate Change 2001: The Scientific Basis. Contribution of Working Group I to the Third Assessment Report of the Intergovernmental Panel on Climate Change T. Houghton, Y. Ding, D. J. Griggs, M. Noquer, P. J. van der Linden, X. Dai, K. Maskell and C. A. Johnson (eds.). Cambridge University Press, Cambridge, United Kingdom and New York, NY, USA. *Beerling, D. J., and D. L. Royer, 2011: Convergent Cenozoic CO2 history. Nature Geosci., 4, 418–420. *Bretherton, F. P., K. Bryan, and J. D. Woodes, 1990: Time-dependent greenhouse-gas induced climate change. In: Climate Change: The IPCC Scientific Assessment T. Houghton, G. J. Jenkins and J. J. Ephraums (eds.). Cambridge University Press, Cambridge, United Kingdom and New York, NY, USA, 177–193. *Brönnimann, S., T. Ewen, J. Luterbacher, H. F. Diaz, R. S. Stolarski, and U. Neu, 2008: A focus on climate during the past 100 years. In: Climate Variability and Extremes during the Past 100 Years Brönnimann, J. Luterbacher, T. Ewen, H. F. Diaz, R. S. Stolarski and U. Neu (eds.). Springer Science+Business Media, Heidelberg, Germany and New York, NY, USA, pp. 1–25. *Broomell, S., and D. Budescu, 2009: Why are experts correlated? Decomposing correlations between judges. Psychometrika, 74, 531–553. *Brunet, M., and P. Jones, 2011: Data rescue initiatives: Bringing historical climate data into the 21st century. Clim. Res., 47, 29–40. *Budescu, D., S. Broomell, and H.-H. Por, 2009: Improving communication of uncertainty in the reports of the Intergovernmental Panel on Climate Change. Psychol. Sci., 20, 299–308. *Byrne, R., S. Mecking, R. Feely, and X. Liu, 2010: Direct observations of basin-wide acidification of the North Pacific Ocean. Geophys. Res. Lett., 37. *CCSP, 2009: Best Practice Approaches for Characterizing, Communicating, and Incorporating Scientific Uncertainty in Climate Decision Making. U.S. Climate Change Science Program, Washington, DC, USA, 96 pp. *Church, J. A., and N. J. White, 2011: Sea-Level Rise from the Late 19th to the Early 21st Century. Surv. Geophys., 32, 585–602. *Church, J. A., J. M. Gregory, N. J. White, S. M. Platten, and J. X. Mitrovica, 2011: Understanding and projecting sea level change. Oceanography, 24, 130–143. Cleveland, W. S., 1979: Robust locally weighted regression and smoothing scatterplots. J. Am. Stat. Assoc., 74, 829–836. *Collins, M., and M. R. Allen, 2002: Assessing the relative roles of initial and boundary conditions in interannual to decadal climate predictability. J. Clim., 15, 3104–3109. *Covey, C., et al., 2003: An overview of results from the Coupled Model Intercomparison Project. Global Planet. Change, 37, 103–133. *Cubasch, U., et al., 2001: Projections of future climate change. In: Climate Change 2001: [ The Scientific Basis]. Contribution of Working Group I to the Third Assessment Report of the Intergovernmental Panel on Climate Change T. Houghton, Y. Ding, D. J. Griggs, M. Noquer, P. J. van der Linden, X. Dai, K. Maskell and C. A. Johnson (eds.). Cambridge University Press, Cambridge, United Kingdom and New York, NY, USA, 527–582. *Dee, D. P., et al., 2011: The ERA-Interim reanalysis: Configuration and performance of the data assimilation system. Q. J. R. Meteorol. Soc., 137, 553–597. *Denman, K. L., et al., 2007: Couplings between changes in the climate system and biogeochemistry. In: Climate Change 2007: [ The Physical Science Basis]. Contribution of Working Group I to the Fourth Assessment Report of the Intergovernmental Panel on Climate Change S., D. Qin, M. Manning, Z. Chen, M. Marquis, K. B. Averyt, M. Tignor and H. L. Miller (eds.). Cambridge University Press, Cambridge, United Kingdom and New York, NY, USA, 501–587. *Dlugokencky, E. J., et al., 2009: Observational constraints on recent increases in the atmospheric CH4 burden. Geophys. Res. Lett., 36, L18803. *Duarte, C. M., T. M. Lenton, P. Wadhams, and P. Wassmann, 2012: Commentary: Abrupt climate change in the Arctic. Nature Clim. Change, 2, 60–62. *Easterling, D. R., and M. F. Wehner, 2009: Is the climate warming or cooling? Geophys. Res. Lett., 36, L08706. *Elkins, J., and G. Dutton, 2010: Nitrous oxide and sulfur hexaflouride. Section in State of the Climate in 2009. Bull. Am. Meteorol. Soc., 91, 44–45. *Ettema, J., M. R. van den Broeke, E. van Meijgaard, W. J. van de Berg, J. L. Bamber, J. E. Box, and R. C. Bales, 2009: Higher surface mass balance of the Greenland ice sheet revealed by high-resolution climate modeling. Geophys. Res. Lett., 36, L12501. *Foley, J., et al., 2005: Global consequences of land use. Science, 309, 570–574. *Folland, C. K., et al., 2001: Observed climate variability and change. In: Climate Change 2001: [ The Scientific Basis]. Contribution of Working Group I to the Third Assessment Report of the Intergovernmental Panel on Climate Change T. Houghton, Y. Ding, D. J. Griggs, M. Noquer, P. J. van der Linden, X. Dai, K. Maskell and C. A. Johnson (eds.). Cambridge University Press, Cambridge, United Kingdom and New York, NY, USA, 101–181. *Forest, C. E., P. H. Stone, and A. P. Sokolov, 2008: Constraining climate model parameters from observed 20th century changes. Tellus A, 60, 911–920. *Forster, P., et al., 2007: Changes in atmospheric constituents and in radiative forcing. In: Climate Change 2007: [ The Physical Science Basis]. Contribution of Working Group I to the Fourth Assessment Report of the Intergovernmental Panel on Climate Change S., D. Qin, M. Manning, Z. Chen, M. Marquis, K. B. Averyt, M. Tignor and H. L. Miller (eds.). Cambridge University Press, Cambridge, United Kingdom and New York, NY, USA, 131–234. *Frame, D. J., and D. A. Stone, 2013: Assessment of the first consensus prediction on climate change. Nature Clim. Change, 3, 357–359. *Frame, D. J., D. A. Stone, P. A. Stott, and M. R. Allen, 2006: Alternatives to stabilization scenarios. Geophys. Res. Lett., 33. *Fujino, J., R. Nair, M. Kainuma, T. Masui, and Y. Matsuoka, 2006: Multi-gas mitigation analysis on stabilization scenarios using aim global model. Energy J., 0, 343–353. *GCOS , 2011: Systematic Observation Requirements for Satellite-based Products for Climate Supplemental details to the satellite-based component of the Implementation Plan for the Global Observing System for Climate in Support of the UNFCCC – 2011 Update, (GCOS-154) – December 2011, Geneva, Switzerland. *GCOS, 2009: Progress Report on the Implementation of the Global Observing System for Climate in Support of the UNFCCC 2004–2008, GCOS-129 (WMO/TD-No. 1489; GOOS-173; GTOS-70) , Geneva, Switzerland. *Goosse, H., W. Lefebvre, A. de Montety, E. Crespin, and A. H. Orsi, 2009: Consistent past half-century trends in the atmosphere, the sea ice and the ocean at high southern latitudes. Clim. Dyn., 33, 999–1016. *Granier, C., et al., 2011: Evolution of anthropogenic and biomass burning emissions of air pollutants at global and regional scales during the 1980–2010 period. Clim. Change, 109, 163–190. *Haas, C., A. Pfaffling, S. Hendricks, L. Rabenstein, J. L. Etienne, and I. Rigor, 2008: Reduced ice thickness in Arctic Transpolar Drift favors rapid ice retreat. Geophys. Res. Lett., 35, L17501. *Hansen, J., D. Johnson, A. Lacis, S. Lebedeff, P. Lee, D. Rind, and G. Russell, 1981: Climate impact of increasing atmospheric carbon dioxide. Science, 213, 957–966. *Hansen, J., M. Sato, P. Kharecha, and K. von Schuckmann, 2011: Earth’s energy imbalance and implications. Atmos. Chem. Phys., 11, 13421–13449. *Hansen, J., M. Sato, R. Ruedy, K. Lo, D. W. Lea, and M. Medina-Elizade, 2006: Global temperature change. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A., 103, 14288–14293. *Hansen, J., R. Ruedy, M. Sato, and K. Lo, 2010: Global surface temperature change. Rev. Geophys., 48, RG4004. *Hawkins, E., and R. Sutton, 2009: The potential to narrow uncertainty in regional climate predictions. Bull. Am. Meteorol. Soc., 90, 1095–1107. *Hawkins, E., and R. Sutton, 2011: The potential to narrow uncertainty in projections of regional precipitation change. Clim. Dyn., 37, 407–418. *Hegerl, G. C., et al., 2007: Understanding and attributing climate change. In: Climate Change 2007: The Physical Science Basis. Contribution of Working Group I to the Fourth Assessment Report of the Intergovernmental Panel on Climate Change S., D. Qin, M. Manning, Z. Chen, M. Marquis, K. B. Averyt, M. Tignor and H. L. Miller (eds.). Cambridge University Press, Cambridge, United Kingdom and New York, NY, USA, 665–745. *Hijioka, Y., Y. Matsuoka, H. Nishomoto, M. Masui, and M. Kainuma, 2008: Global GHG emission scenarios under GHG concentration stabilization targets. JGEE, 13, 97–108. *Hoelzle, M., G. Darms, M. P. Lüthi, and S. Suter, 2011: Evidence of accelerated englacial warming in the Monte Rosa area, Switzerland/Italy. Cryosphere, 5, 231–243. *Houghton, R., 2003: Revised estimates of the annual net flux of carbon to the atmosphere from changes in land use and land management 1850–2000. Tellus B, 55, 378–390. *Huntingford, C., J. Lowe, B. Booth, C. Jones, G. Harris, L. Gohar, and P. Meir, 2009: Contributions of carbon cycle uncertainty to future climate projection spread. Tellus B, doi:10.1111/j.1600–0889.2009.00414.x, 355–360. *Hurtt, G. C., et al., 2011: Harmonization of land-use scenarios for the period 1500– 2100: 600 years of global gridded annual land-use transitions, wood harvest, and resulting secondary lands. Clim. Change, 109, 117–161. *InterAcademy Council, 2010: Climate change assessments. In: Review of the Processes and Procedures of the IPCC, Amsterdam, The Netherlands. *IPCC, 1990: Climate Change: The IPCC Scientific Assessment T. Houghton, G. J. Jenkins and J. J. Ephraums (eds.). Cambridge University Press, Cambridge, United Kingdom and New York, NY, USA, 212 pp. *IPCC , 1996: Climate Change 1995: The Science of Climate Change. Contribution of Working Group I to the Second Assessment Report of the Intergovernmental Panel on Climate Change. Cambridge University Press, Cambridge, United Kingdom and New York, NY, USA, 584 pp. *IPCC , 2000: IPCC Special Report on Emissions Scenarios. Prepared by Working Group III of the Intergovernmental Panel on Climate Change, Cambridge University Press, Cambrudge, United Kingdom, pp 570. *IPCC , 2001: Climate Change 2001: The Scientific Basis. Contribution of Working Group I to the Third Assessment Report of the Intergovernmental Panel on Climate Change T. Houghton, Y. Ding, D. J. Griggs, M. Noquer, P. J. van der Linden, X. Dai, K. Maskell and C. A. Johnson (eds.). Cambridge University Press, Cambridge, United Kingdom and New York, NY, USA, 881 pp. *IPCC , 2007: Climate Change 2007: The Physical Science Basis. Contribution of Working Group I to the Fourth Assessment Report of the Intergovernmental Panel on Climate Change (IPCC) S., D. Qin, M. Manning, Z. Chen, M. Marquis, K. B. Averyt, M. Tignor and H. L. Miller (eds.). Cambridge University Press, 996 pp. *IPCC , 2012a: Procedures for the preparation, review, acceptance, adoption, approval and publication of IPCC reports. Appendix A to the Principles Governing IPCC Work, Geneva, Switzerland, 6-9 June 2012, 29 pp. *IPCC , 2012b: Managing the Risks of Extreme Events and Disasters to Advance Climate Change Adaptation. Special Report of the Intergovernmental Panel on Climate Change. [ Field, C. B., V. Barros, T. F. Stocker, D. Qin, D. J. Dokken, K. L. Ebi, M. D. Mastrandrea, K. J. Mach, G.-K. Plattner, S. K. Allen, M. Tignor, and P. M. Midgley (Eds.)]. Cambridge University Press, Cambridge, United Kingdom, 582 pp. *JCGM, 2008: JCGM 100: 2008. GUM 1995 with minor corrections. Evaluation of measurement data—Guide to the expression of uncertainty in measurement. Joint Committee for Guides in Metrology. *Jevrejeva, S., J. C. Moore, A. Grinsted, and P. L. Woodworth, 2008: Recent global sea level acceleration started over 200 years ago? Geophys. Res. Lett., 35, L08715. *Kahneman, D., and A. Tversky, 1979: Prospect theory: An analysis of decision under risk. Econometrica, 47, 263–291. *Kahneman, D., P. Slovic, and A. Tversky, Eds., 1982: Judgment under Uncertainty: Heuristics and Biases. Cambridge University Press, Cambridge, United Kingdom and New York, NY, USA, 544 pp. *Kandlikar, M., J. Risbey, and S. Dessai, 2005: Representing and communicating deep uncertainty in climate-change assessments. C. R. Geosci., 337, 443–455. *Knutti, R., et al., 2008: A review of uncertainties in global temperature projections over the twenty-first century. J. Clim., 21, 2651–2663. *Knutti, R., F. Joos, S. A. Müller, G. K. Plattner, and T. F. Stocker, 2005: Probabilistic climate change projections for CO2 stabilization profiles. Geophys. Res. Lett., 32, L20707. *Kopp, G., and J. L. Lean, 2011: A new, lower value of total solar irradiance: Evidence and climate significance. Geophys. Res. Lett., 38, L01706. *Kwok, R., G. F. Cunningham, M. Wensnahan, I. Rigor, H. J. Zwally, and D. Yi, 2009:Thinning and volume loss of the Arctic Ocean sea ice cover: 2003–2008. J. Geophys. Res. Oceans, 114, C07005. *Lamarque, J. F., et al., 2011: Global and regional evolution of short-lived radiatively-active gases and aerosols in the Representative Concentration Pathways. Clim. Change, 109, 191–212. *Lambert, F., et al., 2008: Dust-climate couplings over the past 800,000 years from the EPICA Dome C ice core. Nature, 452, 616–619. *Le Treut, H., et al., 2007: Historical Overview of Climate Change. In: Climate Change 2007: [ The Physical Science Basis]. Contribution of Working Group I to the Fourth Assessment Report of the Intergovernmental Panel on Climate Change S., D. Qin, M. Manning, Z. Chen, M. Marquis, K. B. Averyt, M. Tignor and H. L. Miller (eds.). Cambridge University Press, Cambridge, United Kingdom and New York, NY, USA, pp. 94–127. *Lemke, P., et al., 2007: Observations: Changes in snow, ice and frozen ground. In: Climate Change 2007: The Physical Science Basis]. Contribution of Working Group I to the Fourth Assessment Report of the Intergovernmental Panel on Climate Change S., D. Qin, M. Manning, Z. Chen, M. Marquis, K. B. Averyt, M. Tignor and H. L. Miller (eds.). Cambridge University Press, Cambridge, United Kingdom and New York, NY, USA, 339–383. *Lenton, T., H. Held, E. Kriegler, J. Hall, W. Lucht, S. Rahmstorf, and H. Schellnhuber, 2008: Tipping elements in the Earth’s climate system. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci.U.S.A., 105, 1786–1793. *Lüthi, D., et al., 2008: High-resolution carbon dioxide concentration record 650,000– 800,000 years before present. Nature, 453, 379–382. *Lüthi, M., and M. Funk, 2001: Modelling heat flow in a cold, high-altitude glacier: Interpretation of measurements from Colle Gnifetti, Swiss Alps. J. Glaciol., 47, 314–324. *Mann, M., Z. Zhang, M. Hughes, R. Bradley, S. Miller, S. Rutherford, and F. Ni, 2008:Proxy-based reconstructions of hemispheric and global surface temperature variations over the past two millennia. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A., 105, 13252– 13257. *Manning, M., et al., 2004: IPCC workshop Report: Describing scientific uncertainties in climate change to support analysis of risk and of options IPCC Working Group I Technical Support Unit (ed.). Available at http://www.ipcc.ch/ (accessed 07-10-2013), 138. *Masson, D., and R. Knutti, 2011: Climate model genealogy. Geophys. Res. Lett., 38, L08703. *Mastrandrea, M. D., et al., 2010: Guidance notes for lead authors of the IPCC Fifth Assessment Report on Consistent Treatment of Uncertainties. Available at http:// www.ipcc.ch (accessed 07-10-2013). *Masui, T., et al., 2011: An emission pathway for stabilization at 6 Wm-2 radiative forcing. Clim. Change, 109, 59–76. *Matthews, H. D., and A. J. Weaver, 2010: Committed climate warming. Nature Geosci., 3, 142–143. *Meehl, G. A., et al., 2007: Global climate projections. In: Climate Change 2007: The Physical Science Basis. Contribution of Working Group I to the Fourth Assessment Report of the Intergovernmental Panel on Climate Change S., D. Qin, M. Manning, Z. Chen, M. Marquis, K. B. Averyt, M. Tignor and H. L. Miller (eds.). Cambridge University Press, Cambridge, United Kingdom and New York, NY, USA, 749–845. *Meinshausen, M., et al., 2011: The RCP greenhouse gas concentrations and their extensions from 1765 to 2300. Clim. Change, 109, 213–241. *Menne, M. J., I. Durre, R. S. Vose, B. E. Gleason, and T. G. Houston, 2012: An overview of the Global Historical Climatology Network-Daily Database. J. Atmos. Ocean. Technol., 29, 897–910. *Mernild, S. H., G. E. Liston, C. A. Hiemstra, K. Steffen, E. Hanna, and J. H. Christensen, 2009: Greenland ice sheet surface mass-balance modelling and freshwater flux for 2007, and in a 1995–2007 perspective. Hydrol. Proc,, 23, 2470–2484. *Midorikawa, T., et al., 2010: Decreasing pH trend estimated from 25-yr time series of carbonate parameters in the western North Pacific. Tellus B, 62, 649–659. *Morgan, M. G., M. Henrion, and M. Small, 1990: Uncertainty: A Guide to Dealing with Uncertainty in Quantitative Risk and Policy Analysis. Cambridge University Press, Cambridge, United Kingdom and New York, NY, USA, 332 pp. *Morice, C. P., J. J. Kennedy, N. A. Rayner, and P. D. Jones, 2012: Quantifying uncertainties in global and regional temperature change using an ensemble of observational estimates: The HadCRUT4 data set. J. Geophys. Res. Atmos., 117, D08101. *Moss, R. H., and S. H. Schneider, 2000: Uncertainties in the IPCC TAR: Recommendations to lead authors for more consistent assessment and reporting. In: Guidance Papers on the Cross Cutting Issues of the Third Assessment Report of the IPCC. World Meteorological Organization, Geneva, pp. 33–51. *Moss, R., et al., 2008: Towards New Scenarios for Analysis of Emissions, Climate Change, Impacts, and Response Strategies. Geneva, Intergovernmental Panel on Climate Change, 132 pp. *Moss, R., et al., 2010: The next generation of scenarios for climate change research and assessment. Nature, 463, 747–756. *Murphy, D., S. Solomon, R. Portmann, K. Rosenlof, P. Forster, and T. Wong, 2009: An observationally based energy balance for the Earth since 1950. J. Geophys. Res. Atmos., 114, D17107. *Myhre, G., E. Highwood, K. Shine, and F. Stordal, 1998: New estimates of radiative forcing due to well mixed greenhouse gases. Geophys. Res. Lett., 25, 2715–2718. *Nghiem, S. V., et al., 2012: The extreme melt across the Greenland ice sheet in 2012. Geophys. Res. Lett., 39, L20502. *Oreskes, N., K. Shrader-Frechette, and K. Belitz, 1994: Verification, validation, and confirmation of numerical models in the earth sciences. Science, 263, 641–646. *Pall, P., et al., 2011: Anthropogenic greenhouse gas contribution to flood risk in England and Wales in autumn 2000. Nature, 470, 382–385. *Patt, A. G., and D. P. Schrag, 2003: Using specific language to describe risk and probability. Clim. Change, 61, 17–30. *Patt, A. G., and S. Dessai, 2005: Communicating uncertainty: Lessons learned and suggestions for climate change assessment. C. R. Geosci., 337, 425–441. *Pennell, C., and T. Reichler, 2011: On the effective number of climate models. J. Clim., 24, 2358–2367. *Peterson, T. C., et al., 2008: Why weather and climate extremes matter. In: Weather and Climate Extremes in a Changing Climate. Regions of Focus: North America, Hawaii, Caribbean, and U.S. Pacific Islands, T. R., G. A. Meehl, C. D. Miller, S. J. Hassol, A. M. Waple, and W. L. Murray (eds.). A Report by the U.S.Climate Change Science Program and the Subcommittee on Global Change Research, Washington, DC., USA, 11–33. *Peterson, T. C., P. A. Stott, and S. Herring, 2012: Explaining extreme events of 2011 from a climate perspective. Bull. Am. Meteorol. Soc., 93, 1041–1067. *Rahmstorf, S., G. Foster, and A. Cazenave, 2012: Comparing climate projections to observations up to 2011. Environ. Res. Lett., 7, 044035. *Ray, R. D., and B. C. Douglas, 2011: Experiments in reconstructing twentieth-century sea levels. Prog. Oceanogr., 91, 496–515. *Riahi, K., A. Grübler, and N. Nakicenovic, 2007: Scenarios of long-term socio-economic and environmental development under climate stabilization. Technol. ForecastSoc Change, 74, 887–935. *Riahi, K., et al., 2011: RCP 8.5–A scenario of comparatively high greenhouse gas emissions. Clim. Change, 109, 33–57. *Risbey, J. S., and M. Kandlikar, 2007: Expressions of likelihood and confidence in the IPCC uncertainty assessment process. Clim. Change, 85, 19–31. *Schimel, D., et al., 1996: Radiative forcing of climate change. In: Climate Change 1995: The Science of Climate Change, Contribution of Working Group I to the Second Assessment Report of the Intergovernmental Panel on Climate Change T. Houghton, L. G. Meiro Filho, B. A. Callander, N. Harris, A. Kattenburg and K. Maskell (eds.). Cambridge University Press, Cambridge, United Kingdom and New York, NY, USA, 69–131. *Scott, J. T. B., G. H. Gudmundsson, A. M. Smith, R. G. Bingham, H. D. Pritchard, and D. G. Vaughan, 2009: Increased rate of acceleration on Pine Island Glacier strongly coupled to changes in gravitational driving stress. The Cryosphere, 3, 125–131. *Seneviratne, S. I., et al., 2012: Chapter 3: Changes in climate extremes and their Impacts on the Natural Physical Environment. In: SREX: Special Report on Managing the Risks of Extreme Events and Disasters to Advance Climate Change Adaptation B. Field, et al. (eds.. Cambridge University Press, Cambridge, United Kingdom and New York, NY, USA, pp.109–230. *Seneviratne, S., et al., 2010: Investigating soil moisture-climate interactions in a changing climate: A review. Earth-Sci. Rev., 99, 125–161. *Smith, S., and T. Wigley, 2006: Multi-gas forcing stabilization with Minicam. Energy J., 373–391. *Smith, T. M., R. W. Reynolds, T. C. Peterson, and J. Lawrimore, 2008: Improvements to NOAA’s historical merged land-ocean surface temperature analysis (1880– 2005). J. Clim., 21, 2283–2296. *Steinhilber, F., J. Beer, and C. Fröhlich, 2009: Total solar irradiance during the Holocene. Geophys. Res. Lett., 36, L19704. *SWIPA, 2011: Snow, water, ice and permafrost in the Arctic. SWIPA 2011 Executive Summary. AMAP, Oslo, Norway, 16 pp. *Taylor, K. E., R. J. Stouffer, and G. A. Meehl, 2012: An overview of CMIP5 and the experiment design. Bull. Am. Meteorol. Soc., 93, 485–498. *Tedesco, M., 2007: A new record in 2007 for melting in Greenland. EOS, Trans. Am. Geophys. Union, 88, 383. *Thomson, A. M., et al., 2011: RCP4.5: A pathway for stabilization of radiative forcing by 2100. Clim. Change, 109, 77–94. *Tietsche, S., D. Notz, J. H. Jungclaus, and J. Marotzke, 2011: Recovery mechanisms of Arctic summer sea ice. Geophys. Res. Lett., 38, L02707. *Trenberth, K. E., J. T. Fasullo, and J. Kiehl, 2009: Earth’s global energy budget. Bull. Am. Meteorol. Soc., 90, 311–323. *Turner, J., and J. E. Overland, 2009: Contrasting climate change in the two polar regions. Polar Res., 28, 146–164. *Turner, J., et al., 2009: Antarctic Climate Change and the environment. Scientific Committee on Antarctic Research, Cambridge, United Kingdom, 526 pp. *van Vuuren, D., et al., 2007: Stabilizing greenhouse gas concentrations at low levels: An assessment of reduction strategies and costs. Clim. Change, 81, 119–159. *van Vuuren, D. P., et al., 2011a: RCP2.6: Exploring the possibility to keep global mean temperature increase below 2°C. Clim. Change, 109, 95–116. *van Vuuren, D. P., et al., 2011b: The representative concentration pathways: An overview. Clim. Change, 109, 5–31. *Wadhams, P., 2012: Arctic ice cover, ice thickness and tipping points. Ambio, 41, 23–33. *Warrick, R., and J. Oerlemans, 1990: Sea level rise. In: Climate Change: The IPCC Scientific Assessment T. Houghton, G. J. Jenkins and J. J. Ephraums (eds.). Cambridge University Press, Cambridge, United Kingdom and New York, NY, USA, 261–281. *Wigley, T. M. L., 2005: The climate change commitment. Science, 307, 1766–1769. *Willis, J. K., J. M. Lyman, G. C. Johnson, and J. Gilson, 2009: In situ data biases and recent ocean heat content variability. J. Atmos. Ocean. Technol., 26, 846–852. *Willis, J., D. Chambers, C. Kuo, and C. Shum, 2010: Global sea level rise recent progress and challenges for the decade to come. Oceanography, 23, 26–35. *Wise, M., et al., 2009: Implications of limiting CO2 concentrations for land use and energy. Science, 324, 1183–1186. *Yip, S., C. A. T. Ferro, D. B. Stephenson, and E. Hawkins, 2011: [ A simple, coherent framework for partitioning uncertainty in climate predictions]. J. Climate, 24, 4634–4643. *Zemp, M., I. Roer, A. Kääb, M. Hoelzle, F. Paul, and W. Haeberli, 2008: Global glacier changes: Facts and figures. United Nations Environment Programme and World Glacier Monitoring Service, 88 pp. *Zemp, M., M. Hoelzle, and W. Haeberli, 2009: Six decades of glacier mass-balance observations: A review of the worldwide monitoring network. Ann. Glaciol., 50, 101–111. *Zhang, X., and F. Zwiers, 2012: Statistical indices for the diagnosing and detecting changes in extremes. In: Extremes in a Changing Climate: Detection, Analysis and Uncertainty AghaKouchak, D. Easterling, K. Hsu, S. Schubert, and S. Sorooshian (eds.). Springer Science+Business Media, Heidelberg, Germany and New York, NY, USA, 1–14. Navigation ES 1.1 1.2.1 1.2.2 1.2.3 1.3 1.3.1 1.3.2 1.3.3 1.3.4 1.3.4.1 1.3.4.2 1.3.4.3 1.4.1 1.4.2 1.4.3 1.4.4 1.5 1.5.1 1.5.2 1.6 Box 1 FAQ Refs